Nemu on the loose
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Mayuri gets tired of having to tell Nemu what to do all the time, so makes it so she can't lose no matter who she fights. But what happens when she can't stop fighting?


Title: Nemu on the loose

Rating: T just to be safe. I don't want my account terminated.

Summary: Mayuri gets tired of having to tell Nemu what to do all the time, so makes it so she can't lose no matter who she fights. But what happens when she can't stop fighting? No spoiler warning since this takes place before Ichigo even thought of going to the soul society.

Pairings: none, sad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way, shape or form. But, god I want Ishida so badly. *Hugs Ishida plushy* Ishidaaaa! Please, become real for me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started as a normal day for Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He did his paperwork quickly and gets to the lab to do research on whatever sick, twisted project he happened to be working on. Only to be interrupted by Nemu asking permission to attack some unknown threat or to stand down. So annoying, every time.

What made today different was he was finally going to do something about it.

"Come here, Nemu." he said authoritively.

Nemu responded immediately, stopping what she was doing and appearing at her master's side like a puppy.

"Yes, Master Mayuri?" She asked in her usual monotone.

Mayuri filled a syringe with a thick blue liquid (if you could call it that since it had the consistency of liquid paste) that seemed to be glowing before responding.

"Roll up your sleeve, Nemu."

"Yes, Master Mayuri." She responded, and did as she was told.

Mayuri injected her with the needle and forced the glowing, blue goo into her veins. Nemu's eyes glazed over and Mayuri shooed her away.

She left absently and Mayuri smiled in triumph. Maybe now he could get some work done without any unnecessary interruptions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nemu scanned her surroundings like a radar trying to pick up on any trace of reiatsu she could sense. She knew what she had to do, and that was destroy all traces of anyone or anything that crossed her path with reiatsu. That was her mission.

"Commencing mission." Nemu said almost mechanically.

That's when a random shinigami decided to cross her path. He wasn't much, just some battle-crazed idiot from squad 11, but he was enough to set off Nemu's new radar. He glanced at her absently and Nemu stood up straighter.

"Attacking." She said, without any awareness of her actions or speech.

She knew only one thing, and that was to attack the enemy, and as of right now that shinigami was her enemy.

She dashed forward and punched him across the face, breaking his nose by the sheer force of the blow.

"Hey, fukutaichou! What was that for!?!" he demanded, momentarily forgetting his place.

"Pummeling." Nemu responded, and started attacking at a fast spiral and landing hit after hit, until he finally dropped unconscious.

She looked him over for a while until deciding he was no longer able to fight and moving on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the lab, Mayuri decided all was going well. He was getting his work done, Nemu wasn't there to bother him, and he could do research until his heart was content. That is, until a familiar, battle-scarred shinigami taichou entered the lab looking really angry.

"Hey you, I have a bone to pick with you," his gravelly voice sounded ominously.

"What is it Zaraki? Are you here to interrupt my research?" Mayuri said back in his usual, shrill tone that only showed itself when he was annoyed.

"I could care less about that. What I wanna know is why your fukutaichou beat down one of my men for no good reason." Kenpachi said back angrily.

Mayuri sighed in annoyance and turned back to his research.

"I don't know why Nemu attacked your man and I really don't care. However, since we're on the subject of fukutaichou, I have to ask where yours is." he asked with minimal interest.

Kenpachi kept his eyes locked on the back of the other taichou's head before answering.

"Yachiru went off to try to fight your fukutaichou."

Mayuri looked back at him, suddenly very interested in what the other shinigami taichou had to say.

"Is that so? Well, I suppose you should go collect her then, since Nemu is now able to eliminate anyone with reiatsu that gets in her way."

Kenpachi's eyes widened and he ran out. Mayuri watched him go then turned back to his research. Finally, some peace and quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yachiru continued to watch as Nemu walked absently down the streets. This was starting to get boring and Yachiru didn't want to wait anymore.

'I should've surprised her sooner. Waiting around like this isn't much fun.' she thought before jumping down from her perch and landing in front of Nemu.

"Hi there!" she said, at first very enthused at the thought of fighting Nemu, but once she saw the glazed looked in her eyes, frowned in disappointment.

"Hm, you don't look like you'll be much fun," she said with a pout.

Nemu looked at the little pink-haired girl critically before assuming a battle position.

"Engaging." She said quickly and rushed in to commence her battle. Yachiru dodged by flash stepping behind her, only to have a foot meet her face. Yachiru went flying into one of the nearby buildings and stood back up.

"Why you!" She said quickly and swung her sheathed sword at Nemu.

It hit full on, but Nemu was unphased. Yachiru's eyes widened and fear began to slip into her awareness.

"Kenny." Yachiru murmured, hoping that her friend was on the way.

Nemu's eyes locked on her and she gave one good kick that knocked the little girl unconscious.

Nemu looked over Yachiru and decided that she was unable to continue fighting. That's when Ikkaku stepped into sight.

"Nemu fukutaichou, what was that for? You two get in a cat fight or something?" He asked absently.

Nemu raised her glazed gaze to the bald third-seat in front of her. His reiatsu was high. That made him an enemy. Enemies must be destroyed.

"Now we must do battle." Nemu answered in her, by now expected, monotone.

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at that and was rewarded with a corkscrew kick to the head. He fell backwards and Nemu gave him a powerful kick to the stomach that knocked the wind out of him so badly, that he passed out.

She continued to walk away and Kenpachi sighed in annoyance. He was definitely going to have to complain to Mayuri again after he contacted squad 4.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayuri watched as some sort of flesh like object reacted in a vat, in complete fascination. Oh, how he loved doing research. Especially since he now had nobody bothering him. Not Nemu, not Zaraki. Just him and his research.

Or, that's how it was before Zaraki barged in again.

"Hey! You better get your fukutaichou back into line. She just beat my fukutaichou and my third seat so bad I had call squad 4 for them." he bellowed in outrage.

Mayuri looked back in surprise and ignored how furious the other shinigami was for the time being.

"Really, my Nemu? That useless dullard took down three members of squad 11? Oh, how the mighty have fallen, wouldn't you agree?" He asked with a slightly gloating tone to his voice.

Kenpachi's glare intensified so much, that Mayuri expected a hole to burn through his eye patch. However, the other taichou said nothing more and turned out of the room, angry and itching for a fight.

Mayuri gave a chuckle of victory before turning back to the vat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nemu continued down the seemingly endless maze of concrete streets, passing by many tall building of similar color. The sky was overcast and it was about to rain. But that made no never mind to one with only one objective.

That's when Ukitake taichou showed up. He turned to look at her and smiled pleasantly.

"Hello there, Nemu. How are you?" He asked.

Although frail, his cheerful disposition always seemed to be intact.

Nemu analyzed him quickly and rushed into attack mode. His reiatsu is very strong. Therefore he must be a powerful enemy.

"It seems this cannot be avoided." She said monotonously.

Ukitake's eyes widened at Nemu's own glazed look, and he flash-stepped away. Nemu looked over her surroundings, and continued on since his reiatsu had disappeared completely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayuri continued taking notes on today's experiments until the door flew open for the third time today.

"To what do I owe the unwanted intrusion, Ukitake taichou?" Mayuri asked at a growl.

He was getting more interruptions today then he had ever received from Nemu.

"I just wanted to know why your fukutaichou attacked me for no reason. Surely you can answer that."

Mayuri narrowed his eyes at the snowy haired taichou before turning his attention back to his notes.

"If you wish to find out anything that is relating to the business of this squad then you'll have to go through the proper channels. Now leave, I'm incredibly busy," he said with minimal interest.

"Oh, so you're here about Nemu as well? That's what I was about to ask about." Another white haired captain asked, his usual smile intact on his face.

"You too, Ichimaru?" Ukitake asked in surprise.

Gin shook his head 'no' before saying:

"Not me. She gave my fukutaichou a powerful beating though. I just wanted to know why."

Mayuri stood up in annoyance and walked out of his office. Clearly his experiment with Nemu was a failure. Now he would have to bring her back himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayuri turned the corner of the street he had sensed Nemu's reiatsu down and found her attacking Hinamori fukutaichou. Mayuri sighed in frustration. He was definitely going to get a complaint from Aizen taichou after this.

Nemu looked up at him and he released his zanpakuto. As she was charging for him, he slashed at her and Nemu was immediately paralyzed.

"Honestly Nemu, you're such a hassle. We'll have to pump that experimental sense enhancer out of your system once we get back. You're such a pain." He huffed in annoyance before slinging her over his shoulder and flash-stepping away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it's just another normal day. Mayuri finished his paperwork quickly and got to lab to do research. Nemu interrupts him occasionally to ask for orders and he gives her orders and he doesn't complain or take action about it again.

At least, until he gets annoyed again.

"Come here, Nemu."

"Yes, Master Mayuri?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.Q.: My first fic that doesn't deal with the main party at all. I got the idea for this one while playing my Bleach video game. (I was playing Bleach: Dark Souls in arcade mode as Nemu.) I was fighting all of my opponents and wondered what would happen if Nemu really did go off the handle like that. Well, guess we all know now. LOL. Anyway, lemme know if you like since I'm not really crazy about it myself. No flames plz.


End file.
